


Kaleidoscope

by Radiation



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dysphoria, F/F, drift partner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiation/pseuds/Radiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their memories superimpose on each other. That’s the first thing Korra notices. When she looks at their Jaeger, she sees late nights helping J-tech and schematics that she never drew but they felt like they belonged in her hands. Asami starts picking up Inuit words she never learned. It’s jarring at best and uncomfortable at its worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Because let's be real Kuvira was piloting a jaeger on the dl in the finale so might as well make a korrasami au of that

Their memories superimpose on each other. That’s the first thing Korra notices. When she looks at their Jaeger, she sees late nights helping J-tech and schematics that she never drew but they felt like they belonged in her hands. Asami starts picking up Inuit words she never learned. It’s jarring at best and uncomfortable at its worst.

The hallways of the shatterdome refract together, a hundred thousand memories layered and layered until Korra can’t breathe with all the noise in her head. She only stops seeing double when she drives out into the countryside, letting the cold seep in.

Asami sees it first in her sleep. Her waking day is peaceful as it can be with all that looms over her head, but her nights have been lost to the drift. She relives the last year through another’s eyes, and then Korra’s childhood starts seeping in. It’s Naga and days where the sun never sets and nights where she could actually see the stars.

Asami meets herself in memories that feel a size too wrong, but never quite hears enough of Korra’s internal dialogue to know her thoughts. It only stops after they kiss, and the memories explode into a kaleidoscope inside her mind.

***

When they go after their first kaiju, they’re so far into the drift they cannot tell each other apart. The snow is drifting down and hitting a raging ocean that threatens to drown them all. When they kill it, for a split second they remember a world where Korra can move oceans and breathe fire, where Asami can electrocute anyone in her way with just a touch.

The shatterdome erupts in celebration when they come back. Another successful team. They dub the kaiju Red Lotus, and take shots on the shoulders of giants.

Korra stays with Asami when she’s working late. She likes to oversees the Jaeger work herself, always has been an engineer first and a pilot second. J-tech doesn’t really bother Korra, not since the first time someone made a joke that Korra was whipped and Asami broke their nose.

Asami starts training with Korra. They learn how to use their different fighting styles together. It becomes impossible for the matches to end in anything but them as a tangled bunch on the mats. Korra plays with Asami’s hair, vowing that she’ll never let her go.

***

They share nightmares. Korra started writing with her left hand one day out of nowhere, and Asami has grown to wake up earlier. Some days they forget who has short hair and who grew up on the east coast, but the nightmares are unexpected. One night Korra wakes up crying, hands shaking, and Asami holds her close and tells her the flames aren’t real. Asami sings a lullaby she never learned in a language she never spoke until Korra goes back to sleep. Weeks later, Asami will tell her she keeps waking up breathless, terrified she’s being suffocated.

They share plans. They try to surprise each other simultaneously and it always ends with Mako and Bolin confused as to who they’re hiding what from. Years later, when the war ends - some rookie named Opal teaming up with a vet who no one thought would come back - they try to surprise each other with different proposals.

In the end, it didn’t matter who would ask, because they would both say yes.

They fall in love a thousand times over, every moment in a new way. They fall into each other’s minds and the journey is as deep and raw as the hole in the ocean they spent so long trying to cover up. In the end, the solution were the same, to simply dive in.


End file.
